The present invention relates to signaling within telecommunications networks.
State-of-the-art telecommunications networks actually comprise two logical networks. The first, referred to herein as the "transport" network, is a network which carries voice, data and other subscriber-originated signals between communication endpoints. The second is a signaling network over which various network elements communicate signaling messages to one another in order to control the operation of the transport network. Those elements include, for example, transport network switches, various databases deployed within the network, and signaling transfer points (STPs), which route the signaling messages among the other elements. Thus, for example, messages transmitted over the signaling network are used to set up and tear down circuits interconnecting calling and called locations. They are also used to access, and obtain information from, such databases as calling card databases and databases which contain information about how to route "800" and other special service telephone calls.
Within the United States, the current standard for network signaling is so-called SS7 signaling, as defined in the ANSI standard entitled "American National Standard for Telecommunications--Signaling System Number 7," Nos. T1.110 through T1.116, hereby incorporated by reference. Although initially used only within interexchange carder (IXC) networks, such as the AT&T network, SS7 signaling facilities are now being rapidly deployed by the local exchange carriers (LECs), such as New Jersey Bell, both to interconnect elements within their own networks and to interconnect their networks with those of the IXCs. Indeed, the ability of the LECs to support such upcoming network capabilities as so-called "800 number portability" is dependent on such deployment of SS7 signaling facilities.